Focus
by BeetchesAtTheBeach
Summary: Christophe calls Gregory and receives something special in return.


"Stay focused, you idiot!" I muttered to myself, shutting the stall door and hitting my head against the wall. How the hell am I supposed to assassinate the president of this company when my thoughts are circled around my boss? I push my hand through my hair. My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I check the number. Speak of the fucking devil.

"What?" I growled, and he sighed.

"What the hell are you doing in the bathroom? I can hear the echoes."

"I-"

"_Oh._ I see." Something creeps into his voice, something that makes my heart beat that much faster.

"W-what?" I ask helplessly, never able to catch up with him.

"How had I not noticed it earlier? Christophe, are you aroused?"

I froze. How could he possibly-

"No."

"Don't lie to me," He says with an obvious smirk. "I can hear it in your tone. I can hear you licking your lips. Your heart is racing, your clothes feel too tight, don't they? Like they're choking you."

"Gregory…"

"Especially your pants."

Oh _God…_ I can't stop myself anymore. "Gregory…"

"You struggle with your zipper even somewhere public like this, aren't you?" He chuckles. I can tell he's enjoying this, seated down somewhere, checking his nails as he slowly breaks me.

"You feel your breathing quicken, struggling to break free to just touch yourself until you come and to stop getting teased like this."

I'm panting now, rubbing myself through my jeans. "_Please!"_

I hear him chuckle, now I have his attention. "Would you like me to go into better detail?" His tone changes, like he's whispering right in my ear. "I breathe into your ear, you love that sensation don't you, it tickles, doesn't it? My hands are ghosting up your sides, my body hard against yours as I press you against the wall."

Fuck. I slip to the floor, a moan escaping me.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"N-no."

"Hm…So responsive. Pull at your shirt but don't take it off, I won't give you that satisfaction. Imagine they're my fingers, creeping their way up your chest, slow and teasing."

My one hand is up my shirt, and I picture Gregory in front of me, face coy with a smirk at his lips.

"Oh…Oh fuck…"

"Press your thumb to your nipple and rub slowly."

I had no idea how sensitive I was until I did as he told me, groaning and quivering. Gregory gasps and hums. "Imagine it's my hand making those beautiful sounds come from your mouth. Mmm, yes…"

I whimper, applying more pressure. "I love teasing you like this, I don't even have to be there, and you're already so close."

"_Gregory_, I want-"

"Undo your jeans, don't pull them off," He says abruptly. I pull my hand away and follow orders. "I look at you straight on as I press my palm against your erection. Do it to yourself, tease yourself in your boxers, just for me."

I am aching now, crying out as rub myself.

"Are you desperate now? Desperate for more than just hands on fabric?" I bite my lip and moan out.

"Pull your cock out. Rub your palm over the head. Go on, tease yourself for me,"

"Oh shit-mmm!" I bite my lip to keep quiet, remembering I'm in a public washroom at a corporate office. "Ah, ah," Gregory whispers, and my surrounding dissolve once more, everything Gregory's voice.

" Don't bite back the moans, I want them. I want to hear you losing control." I tip my head back and moan loudly, hand quickening on its own accord, and I feel the pressure build up. "Keep it slow, I'm not losing you yet," He says, voice husky. "Now, pull back and wrap your fingers around yourself, pump slowly, set all your nerves on fire."

"_Gregory! Ah!_"

"Yes, I want you to moan my name. Imagine my hand Christophe, applying perfect pressure, still keeping that slow pace. I want you curling your toes, whimpering with need, I want you so desperate you _beg_."

"Mm!" I'm already so close, but I don't want it to end yet, I want more.

"Stop pumping," He tells me, reading my thoughts. "Light strokes, wipe your thumb over the head."

"Oooh, Gregory _yes!_" I cry out. Everything is too hot and too perfect.

"Yes, good, you practically sing for me. Move your hand a bit faster now, tell me how badly you want it. Harder, faster?"

"Y-yes…" I grip the phone tightly, like I'm grabbing him for more.

"I'm waiting Christophe. I want to hear you come, now."

"I'm so close…" I speed up, practically choking on the hot air around me as I try to breath. My throats dry, lips too, and I weakly lick them, shutting my eyes.

"Come on baby, yes, yes, you're almost there, tip your head back, scream my name as I give you exactly what you want…"

"Greg! Ohfuck-" I slam my head back hard against the stall as I come, imagining his hand pumping me fast, pulling as much pleasure out of me as possible. I hear him sigh on the other end.

"That's it, finish until your out of breath. I can almost feel you shuddering against me, spilling into my hand."

My head is throbbing from slamming my head, my hands sticky. I tuck myself back in and casually walk out of the stall. No one is in the bathroom, I probably scared them all away.

"Wash yourself up," Gregory orders in a breathy voice, and I put the phone down to wash my hands. When I put it back to my ear, I hear him moaning. Was he touching himself?

"Gregory?"

He gets louder, gasping out breath. I freeze against the sink, hearing his tiny inhales and exhales, then a sigh.

"I couldn't help myself, you sound so beautiful, especially when it's me making you come," Shuffling on the other end. "Now, go do your job, I'll be waiting for you."

_Finally. _"Oui," I go to hang up, but bring the phone back to my ear. "M-Merci…"

"De rien, now go!"

I hang up, stuffing my phone in my pocket and exiting the bathroom in search of the elevator.


End file.
